cardcaptor story
by big-bad-kyubi
Summary: a girl gets dragged into the cardcaptor world, she doesnt like it. lets watch to see what happens. (rated pg because i dont know how to rate it. REVIEWS ARE WONDERFUL.


One day I was surfing the internet reading some fan fic of a friend mumbling to myself. "She jumped over the log only to land on Toyas head crushing it like... a... bug...? jeeze my friends are weird but that's why I like them.*smile*^_^  
  
Then suddenly I was engulfed in a pale purple light. I screamed loud because of the waves of pain that the light caused. Finally, I passed out.  
  
*OTHER PLACE*  
  
Two figures stood around a gigantic circle that had a golden dragon curled around a black demon design. The two figures started chanting and the design seemed to glow and sway with their voices hypnotically. Then the design glowed a pale purple and seemed to chant on its own in a low voice that rumbled through their chests like thunder. Suddenly the design stopped all movement and sound. It was deadly silent; the figures around the design did not dare make a sound.  
  
The sigil suddenly glowed in a swirling of pale purple and blood red.  
  
The colors slowly stopped and collected into a ball in the very center of the design. The dragon and demon designs started to circle around the ball while stroking it with tender touches like a mother would do to a crying child. The dragon suddenly plunged straight into the ball along with the demon.  
  
The ball pulsated then burst open in a shower of light that reflected the other people who had recently been hidden in the darkness. One girl had green eyes and brown hair, A boy with golden brown eyes and green robes of a particular fashion. And another girl with lavender eyes and dark violet hair. There was also a big golden lion, a panther darker than night,  
  
a woman with red hair, and a man with cat like eyes and flowing silver hair.  
  
Momentarily distracted by the flash of light the people were brought back by the roar of pain that emanated from the creature that was from the glowing ball.  
  
It was about 8 feet in height. The creature looked like a cross between a human, dragon, and demon. Leathery black wings, dragon like legs, long whippy tail with a scythe on the end, sharp white teeth, pale alabaster skin like untouched snow, very long ebony hair that had one side of the bangs a pale purple color, the other blood red. Long ears twitched around listening for danger, hands with sharp nails that were black in color, and silver horns that hand strands of gold hanging off like spider webbing.  
  
The creature had baggy blood red pants on that had chains, zippers and a gold dragon curled around one leg. It also had a tight red shirt on that had a smiling demon and dragon on it saying: "50% demon, 50% dragon, 100% woman!" The creature also had on a collar with chains that attached to spiked bracers that were on her wrists and ankles.  
  
The girl creature's eyes slowly crawled open. Orbs of dark pink surrounded by the green of an untouched meadow in spring met all of the people there. However, the place where the whites of your eyes would be was black as night.  
  
*BACK TO ME*  
  
My eyes slowly open and I see the weirdest people ever known to man, or just me. I did not know them, and now Im bound in chains. I was angry, pissed, so I pulled back my lips showing my sparkly whites and give a bone jarring roar that breaks all the glass in a fifty- mile radius around me. Go me!  
  
I fall to the ground and start to violently shudder and convulse because of the stupid chains of 'being-tied-up-and-shocked-with-thousands- of-volts-of-electricity.', oh well.  
  
Then the violet head came over to me and touched the still shocking me chains. They MIRACULOUSLY stop shocking me and become just silver chains again. How ironic. I hate my life, honestly.  
  
I look up at the girl and growl at her then in a voice that I know is definitely not mine "get your hands off of me you bitch!" I had read enough self-insertions to know that I was needed for help here but they would NOT get it out of me without a fight for the ages. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


End file.
